Private Time
by Tango-Romeo931
Summary: This is for all of you who wanted to see Rick go with Lisa on their 'date' during the Private time episode. Part III is updated 10-04-03! PLZ R
1. Part I

Disclaimers: I don't own Robotech or its characters Harmony gold does. Please don't sue me.  
  
AN: This is for all of you out there who wanted to see the date between Rick and Lisa in the Private Time episode of the Macross Saga. I hope you enjoy because this is my first fanfic.  
  
"Hmm.. Hmm," hummed Rick as he was shaving. The phone rings, "Hrmm that's probably Lisa, I hope I'm not late or something," Rick said to himself as he picked up the receiver. "Hello this is Rick Hunter speaking," Rick answered.  
  
"Hey Rick how are ya doing? Its me Minmei," answered the caller.  
  
"Oh Hello Minmei, I'm doing fine, I haven't heard from you in awhile," answered Rick politely, 'why is she calling, and why did it have to be today?' Rick thought to himself.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any plans for today?" inquired Minmei.  
  
"Eh, yeah I kind of had plans today, what's up," replied Rick, 'I hope she's not going to ask if I can fly over to wherever she's calling from' thought Rick.  
  
"Oh that's okay, Hey listen can you come over to Monument City today, I'd really like to see you," said Minmei in her usual chirpy voice; oblivious to what Rick had said about having plans.  
  
"Eh Minmei I wish I could but I kind of have plans today," replied Rick knowing that Minmei wouldn't take this for a final answer.  
  
"Awe, Rick please come and see me in Monument today, I'm only going to be here today and then I'm going to leave tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be this close again," whined Minmei, "can't you reschedule your plans for tomorrow or some other time?" pleaded Minmei.  
  
"Ahhh, no I can't reschedule my plans for today, even if its to come and see you," returned Rick, "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything its just that this is short notice and I've been looking forward to today." Rick hoped that he wouldn't be tested any further as he looked towards the clock, 'Lisa's going to kill me if I'm late,' he thought.  
  
"I'm sure that your friend won't mind, please Rick come on," Pleaded a relentless Minmei.  
  
"Forgive me Minmei but I can't change my plans on a minutes notice to come and see you, now I'm going to be late, so I have to get going now bye," Rick said hastily as he hung up the phone. 'Phew I couldn't take much more of that' he thought to himself as he looked back in the mirror to check one last time that every thing was in order and he grabbed his suit jacket and was out the door.  
  
  
  
"I wonder why Rick Hung up on me and why he isn't going to come and see me today," said a confused Minmei. "Hmm I wonder if I could sneak out of here and catch a plane to New Macross with out Kyle seeing me and stopping me. But of course I'd have to leave him a note so he wouldn't go looking for me, and once I'm in New Macross I can get Rick to fly me back to Monument for my concert tonight."  
  
"What do you think your doing?" inquired Kyle; "you have a press conference in 20 minutes you need to get ready."  
  
"No I wanna go see Rick!" Minmei whined, "I don't wanna go to that dumb press conference."  
  
"What will your fans think if you don't go that press conference, its very important," Kyle returned in his usual annoyed sounding tone.  
  
"Okay fine I'll go to the press conference," said Minmei in a depressed tone.  
  
'I'd better keep an eye on her' thought Kyle as he followed her out of the door.  
  
  
  
'I wonder where Rick is, its not like him to be late,' thought Lisa as she looked at her watch. 'He must have gotten delayed.' Lisa's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Rick running towards the café.  
  
'Phew she's still here thank goodness' Rick thought to himself as he saw Lisa sitting at a table with a picnic basket on it. "Hey Lisa, I'm really sorry I'm late, I got a phone call as I was about to leave my home," apologized Rick.  
  
"No need to apologize Rick, I get calls as I'm leaving my house all the time," replied Lisa as she was getting up from her seat. "So who called?" she inquired.  
  
Rick's heart skipped a beat, 'oh no' he thought, 'might as well be truthful and hope for the best, it would be better than to lie about it and have her find out'. "It was Minmei, she called to see if I would fly over to Monument today and see her," Rick said as he braced for another unwanted verbal battle with Lisa.  
  
"So what are you planning on doing Rick?" Lisa asked as if the answer would kill her.  
  
"Well. First I'm planning on going on with our date, and then I'm planning to if we have time maybe catch a late movie and dinner at a nice restaurant, and then I plan to wing it the rest of the night. If you really want to know," replied Rick with a little smile forming on his face, as he got lost in those emerald eyes.  
  
Lisa's heart skipped a beat when she realized what Rick had said. She shook out of her daze. "Oh really, is that what you have planed?" she asked giving Rick a smile.  
  
"Well it depends on if you didn't have any other plans," Rick said as he returned her smile.  
  
"Being with you today is my only plan," Lisa said as she picked up her picnic basket, "now lets go to this beautiful forest of yours."  
  
"My pleasure Lisa," Rick replied giving a bow.  
  
"Wow this really is a beautiful place!" exclaimed Lisa, a bit taken back by the beauty of the forest.  
  
"I knew you would like it," answered Rick, "this place is even better from the ground than in the air," he was also taken back about how beautiful it was.  
  
Lisa scanned the area to look for a good place to set up the blanket she had brought. She finally found a romantic looking spot near a big tree that had a small clearing around it. She led Rick over to the spot and started setting up the blanket.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with anything their Lisa," asked Rick feeling a bit non-essential at the moment.  
  
Lisa thought for a minute then said, "I'm almost finished." Rick couldn't help but look at her as she bent over to look in the basket. 'Nice' he thought and then looked away, so if Lisa didn't turn around she wouldn't catch him staring at her.  
  
"There we are every things finished," Lisa said with content, "Come over and sit down Rick." Rick happily obliged. 


	2. Authors Note

AN: More to come, I just had to post the first chapter and this part is supposed to be in the first chapter but I forgot to ad it in when I uploaded. ( . I'll put up next chapter sooon 


	3. Part II

Disclaimers: I don't own Robotech or anything that has to do with Robotech. Harmony Gold has sole ownership of the name robotech and anything that goes with such. Please don't sue me.  
  
AN: Hey here is the Next chapter I hope you guys like it and thanks for your encouragement Spheresian, it pleased me to find out that you read my humble story :). I really love your stories. Okay getting off subject.. Any way in this Chapter has mostly to do with their picnic in the forest with a few animals entering the picture. :). THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS EVERYBODY! =D  
  
AN: Also be forewarned that Rick may seem a bit more mature than his character actually should be, this is mainly for the reason that I'm in control of this story and what I say goes muwhahahaha!!!! :)  
  
Part II  
  
"There everything is finished," Lisa said with content, "come here Rick." Rick happily obliged.  
  
"This is nice Lisa, really I'm glad I asked you come here with me," started Rick, trying to bring up a conversation. "This will give us a chance to get better acquainted, I'd really like to get to know you better," Rick said.  
  
"Ah Rick there isn't much to tell, I mean you know me almost as well as Claudia and she's practically my big sister, or my Mother rather," Lisa replied with a laugh. "As a Matter of fact I'm almost certain she knows me better than I do sometimes," Lisa said as she started to remembering past events where Claudia seemed to know what she was thinking and gave invaluable advice, she was a bit startled when she realized Rick was looking at her, "any way what about you? What do you like to do?" she asked.  
  
Rick gave her a half lopsided smile and replied, "Hey I asked you first, and besides I talk way to much about myself and my problems. Its time for you to spill your thoughts and other things, come on I want to know what you like to do. I want to know what you like to listen to and what your favorite color is and everything."  
  
"Every time we've tried to have a conversation that hasn't been about the military and you try and tell me something we get interrupted in the most peculiar ways to I might add," continued Rick, "so now that we are here and were alone you and I are going to get some things settled, but first your going to tell me about your self, and what's going on in your life."  
  
Lisa tilted her head and thought for a moment 'I wonder what's gotten into him? He usually talks about himself, which is fine with me but why is he so curious all of the sudden about my life, oh well I guess there's no harm in him wanting to get to know me better,' "Well not much is going on in my life right now excluding today, there really hasn't been anything special. And as for my favorite color its blue, cobalt blue," she paused to see if Rick caught the hint, he seemed to as he gazed into her emerald eyes, and they shared a smile.  
  
"So what your hinting at is your life has been boring eh, well I'll have to change that!" he exclaimed as he got up and held out his hand, "Care to dance malady?"  
  
"But there isn't any music," answered Lisa as she let Rick pull her up from her seat.  
  
"Ah we can pretend there's music can't we?" Rick replied enthusiastically.  
  
They danced for an hour to an imaginary band that seemed to be playing their song over and over again, until Lisa noticed something moving around her basket.  
  
"Hey Rick look over there," Lisa said in a hushed voice and pointed over to the basket, were a little squirrel was perched on the side of the basket looking in.  
  
"Hmm what do you think we should do? Scare it away or watch it eat the food you brought?" asked Rick in a whisper.  
  
Lisa was about to answer when she spied a small little bear moving towards them, "Uh Rick look over there," Lisa said in a hushed tone, trying to keep her fear out of her voice.  
  
Rick followed her gaze but something else caught his attention, and he was a little taken back with terror as he realized what it was that he was looking at, a full grown Grizzly, heading straight towards them. "Don't make any sudden movements Lisa," he said trying to stay calm.  
  
Lisa looked at his face, he had a look of pure fear, and then she looked in the direction he was staring at. At first she didn't see what had Rick so terrified about, but then she noticed something sticking out behind of a tree and then she saw the Grizzly.  
  
"They probably are hungry and smelled the food, Lisa it looks like those bears are going to go for the basket, lets get it and leave quietly but lets leave the food so as they won't follow us," Rick said calmly as he started to slowly move towards the picnic basket. The female Grizzly sensed Rick's movement and immediately started moving towards her cub in a protective fashion.  
  
Lisa noticed that Rick hadn't seen the female's change of direction, but before she did she couldn't help but steal a long glance at Rick's butt, as he bent over to retrieve the basket and deploy the diversionary food, admiring every aspect of it. When he had placed most of the food out on the ground, he then turned to Lisa who blushed and looked away rather quickly at something off in the distance.  
  
Rick smirked, "Whatcha looking at Lisa?" Lisa grew even redder, "Oh nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Rick Smiled and then suddenly remembered about the two bears that were close by, he turned his attention away from Lisa and looked around. The two bears kept a distance but were slowly moving in towards the strong scent given off by the food. "Let's go before those bears come closer," he said as he stood up with basket and blanket in hand. Lisa a little disappointed that their quiet date in the forest had come to an abrupt end nodded her head.  
  
"I'm really sorry that our picnic had to end so abruptly Lisa," apologized Rick, " I didn't take into consideration that a couple of bears would be in the area, but on the plus note it seems that the planet is regenerating its animal life," ended Rick.  
  
"Yes that is good news, but I only wish that they would have waited until a little bit later to come and ask politely for some handouts," mused Lisa. Rick laughed at her comment.  
  
"Well it wasn't a total waste of good food," Rick said as he pulled out some of the food he had left in the basket, and started eating it. "This is really good Lisa, I didn't know you were this good a cook," he complemented. "Would you like some?" He asked, pulling out a sandwich.  
  
"Sure I'll take one," She replied, and then took the sandwich out of Rick's hand.  
  
"Well it's a bit early in the day for a 'late' movie but I guess we could go in and watch one before a large crowd comes in, I'm pretty sure that if we did we'd almost be completely alone," offered Rick.  
  
Lisa smirked mischievously, and then said in her most classy seductive voice "Why Mister Hunter, are you trying to get me alone so you can give me a kiss?"  
  
Rick face flushed and said a little hurriedly, "Uhhh that's not what I ment. eh well.hrmmm." Rick was without words.  
  
Lisa laughed and continued teasing Rick, "I'm not that easy to get," she said giving him a small smile.  
  
Rick was completely speechless, and could only stutter, "Uh. I. I. ah," Lisa interrupted him by giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Rick couldn't speak a word, he just stopped walking and stood daydreaming about the kiss Lisa just gave him.  
  
Lisa stopped and wondered if she had gone a little too far with the kiss on the cheek, and she tried to read Rick's expression. Rick sensing that Lisa was looking at him shook out of his daydream, thought a moment about what he should do. 'I wonder what Lisa would do if I kissed her? Hmm only one way to find out,' thought Rick as Lisa walked over and beat him to the punch by kissing him on his lips this time. Rick was so caught up in the moment that he dropped the basket and started returning Lisa's intimate kiss.  
  
What do you guys think? I hope its interesting, the Next Chapter errr. Part rather will be. either:  
  
A movie A restaurant scene, Or a suggestion from you my reviewers,  
  
This story won't be too much longer, I'm sorry to say  
  
BUT... I will be making another story soon after the end of this, I plan on remaking the last 3 episodes of the Macross saga, that would be Private Time (I'm already doing this now) and then I'll start a completely new Seasons Greetings, and I'll finish out the trilogy with a different To the Stars episode.  
  
Please Read and Review. I'll be looking forward to your suggestions on what scene needs to take place next.  
  
-Tango-Romeo931 


	4. IMPORTANT Author's Note

AN: Hmmm I'm still waiting on you people to make a decision on where Rick & Lisa should go: Should they go to a restaurant?  
  
Or should they go to a Movie.  
  
Please Note that there will only be enough time left in the day for maybe 1, I don't know if I want to add both of them. And a side note Minmei will have her scene where Kyle leaves her.. Seasons Greetings is going to come shortly after I finish Private Time. Minmei will appear in Seasons Greetings but won't mess to much with Rick & Lisa, she is merely going to be there for the sake of her actually being in that episode. If it were up to me I'd leave her out of it all together and focus on Rick and Lisa. :) 


	5. PartIII Conclusion

Disclaimers: I don't own Robotech Harmony Gold does. Please don't sue me for I am not Bill Gates and I don't have any money.  
  
AN: Okay Most of you want Rick and Lisa to go to a movie, while Sphersian wants something original, and only a few wanted a restaurant scene. Well I've decided that I'll get them in a nice cozy love scene at:  
  
Drum-roll please...... And the Nice cozy love scene will be at.Lisa's Home.  
  
Sorry for all of you who wanted a movie or restaurant scene but I just couldn't send them through a movie because I'd have nothing to go on, and I'd just blab about for couple of paragraphs. Which would be boring, and a restaurant would be nice but I thought they could cuddle more on a couch with some music and some Italian take out. :) so don't be to mad at me. Okay enough of my senseless blabbering.  
  
Part III:  
  
Lisa stopped and wondered if she had gone a little too far with the kiss on the cheek, and she tried to read Rick's expression. Rick sensing that Lisa was looking at him shook out of his daydream, thought a moment about what he should do. 'I wonder what Lisa would do if I kissed her? Hmm only one way to find out,' thought Rick as Lisa walked over and beat him to the punch by kissing him on his lips this time. Rick was so caught up in the moment that he dropped the basket and started returning Lisa's intimate kiss. Fireworks went off and they both felt the other's passion.  
  
The two were lost in the kiss and almost didn't break away when their bodies cried 'give me oxygen', but they finally broke and the cool air filled their awaiting lungs to capacity.  
  
"Woa, I didn't know you were that good of a kisser Lisa," said an astonished Rick managing a sentence before he took another breath.  
  
"I didn't know you could kiss like that either," commented Lisa between breaths.  
  
"Umm Lisa," started Rick, "you wouldn't happen to want to get some take out and spend the rest of the evening at your place or mine would you?" Rick ended hoping he didn't come off the wrong way with his question.  
  
Lisa's heart skipped, "I'd like that, but what is on the take out menu?" she asked thinking of a good place to get something to eat.  
  
"Do you like Italian?" asked Rick.  
  
"Italian would be great," answered Lisa.  
  
"Great the menu is settled for a nice quiet evening, now where should we spend it, your place or mine?" replied Rick. "My place is a bit messy, but give me a few minutes and I can clean it," offered Rick.  
  
"That's fine we can have a nice quiet evening at my place, and besides it's closer to that new Italian restaurant that opened a couple of weeks ago and I heard they have some excellent Fettuccini Alfredo," replied Lisa.  
  
"I can already taste it, Lisa," said Rick, at that moment his stomach growled. Lisa couldn't help but laugh, Rick blushed with embarrassment, and then started laughing with Lisa.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"I'm Pleased to give you Miss Lynn Minmei!" said the announcer. The crowd cheered, as the dome opened and the band started playing, but Minmei didn't sing. The band started over thinking she just missed the cue, but still she didn't sing. She then turned and ran off stage. The crowd was dumbfounded at first and then started chanting "WE WANT MINMEI." In response the dome closed.  
  
Later.  
  
"Minmei, what was that all about?" asked Kyle his tone was annoyance.  
  
"I don't want to sing any more," replied Minmei.  
  
"Your selfish, all you think about is yourself!" answered Kyle, "you don't even think about your fans."  
  
"How dare you say I don't think about my fans, you don't know what I think about them," Minmei shot back.  
  
"Then how could you do that to them, just leave the stage with out a good reason, if this is about what I said earlier about that flyboy of yours then you really are selfish," sneered Kyle.  
  
"Go away, leave me alone," answered Minmei as she put her face on her legs and began to cry.  
  
"I am going away Minmei, and I don't know how long I'll be gone, I might not come back," said Kyle, "good bye Minmei, I hope you find happiness." He started walking away slowly and looked back at the girl, she hadn't moved, she was still crying.  
  
"Oh Rick what have I done, I've lost you, and now I've lost Kyle. I'm all alone now," she said to herself, tears running down her face as she looked up towards the night sky.  
  
...  
  
"That was some good food," commented Rick as he finished his lasagna.  
  
"Yes it was Rick, we'll have to order from there again," sighed Lisa as she felt her Fettuccini Alfredo settle in her stomach.  
  
Rick got up and helped Lisa from her chair like a true gentleman, and led her over to the couch. When they got there Rick laid down and got comfortable and motioned for Lisa to lie beside him.  
  
Lisa thought he was being a bit forward but readily complied.  
  
"Now for that quiet evening I promised you," he said, and very carefully put his right hand on Lisa's cheek and softly and gently turned her head so that she was facing him, "I love you Lisa," and he kissed her gently at first and then more passionately.  
  
Lisa was a bit taken off guard, she couldn't believe it, he was actually kissing her on his own free will, was this a dream, she thought. 'Well if it is then I better respond or I might wake up,' and with that thought she returned Rick's passion with her own. She felt Rick pull the afghan that hung over the couch, down onto them to cover them. After he had done this she felt his strong arms rap around her waist, and she responded by wrapping her arms around him. After they finished the kiss Lisa whispered, "I love you." And they both drifted off into sleep.  
  
AN: What do you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? What I'd really like to know.  
  
I hope you guys like this. Sadly this is the final part to Private Time. :'( *starts to cry* Ahhh don't be sad Cuz Seasons Greetings is gona be coming soon.  
  
AN: Seasons Greetings will come hopefully during fall break which is about a week from now, and FYI it probably will be rated R for Violence and possible intimate scenes with Rick & Lisa. Minmei will appear and be apart of the story, Yes Rick will let her come in but he's already there with Lisa. uh oh. what will happen in the about to ignite romance triangle?!?!?! Kyron attacks viciously. Find out next time on Seasons Greetings  
  
PLZ R&R. 


End file.
